Fly Off to Never Land
by MladyAngel
Summary: Joey’s friends believe Joey needs to realize he can't escape reality and has to be more realistic. Will he stop his foolish dreaming or fly off to Neverland with Peter Pan?
1. PROLOUGE

Fly off to Never Land

Sibil: O.O oooOOOOoooo lookie at all da people! points a all of them

Kelley: Rolls her eyes and sighs for the last time Sibil, they are here to read my Fanfiction story! I have told you this thousands times!

Sibil: O.O' ummmm I forgot?

Kelley: falls over anime style x.x

Sibil: Was it something I said?

Audeiance: have sweat drops shown while looking at Sibil

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the Characters. Please don't sue me! .; please? Review though!

* * *

PROLOUGE 

    Joey was a good kid. He was positive, funny, believed in his hopes, and was a dreamer at heart. Joey wished to escape reality so much his friends are beginning to worry. When Joey's friends decide its time for Joey to get a grip on reality and grow up, but Joey refuses.

    Night after night Joey dreamed about the story called "Peter Pan", and wishes it were true so he could become another lost boy play to his heart's desire, and leave reality behind. However, Peter Pan and Never Land were quite real. Peter was allowed to listen to children's most desireable dreams by using tinkerbell's fairy dust. One night, Peter stumbled upon Joey's dream. Which was surprising since Joey was quite older then Peter and the lost boys, yet Peter could see he still had a child's spirit, mind, and heart.

    After much debate with tinkerbell and the lost boys, Peter decided Joey would become the latest lost boy on Never Land. Now all they had to do was retrieve Joey, and bring him back, and meet the rest of his "family". Peter began making preporations to retrieve this boy named Joey Wheeler.


	2. What To Do

Chapter 1: What to Do

(After Detention)

Joey went to his locker to retrieve his book bag, and his homework. He closed his locker, slung his book bag over his shoulder, he dashed out of the school exit to meet up with his friends. Yugi, Tea, Tristian, and Bakura were nice enough to wait for him outside. Joey found them waiting in the school parking lot. He gave his usual smile and waved to them while jogging over.

Tristan noticed Joey and smirked at him: "Man Jou! That is the sixth time this week you've had detention! Don't you ever get sick of it?! Hell! It would drive me nuts just being in there once!"

Joey Shrugs and replies: "eh it's ok, no biggie, just dreamed for a bit, then it was time to go. It's not that bad if you just day dream." Joey gives a sheepish smile, scratching his head nervously while his friends formed sweat drops on the side of their heads.

Joy gives a confident smile, to them: "Thanks for waiting for me you guys. It means a lot to me."

Tea rolled her blue eyes, "whatever." Then becomes serious and looks at Joey straight in the eye. "Jou...another reason why we waited for you because... we...well...we need to talk to you about something."

Joey raised one eye yellow sculpted brow in curiosity. "Ok. So whats up?" He looks at his friends who seem to be a little nervous about the situation. Joey sighs. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Tea: "Joey you have to stop day dreaming, hell just dreaming in general! Or else your grades will not be good enough for college. They look at grades and how many times you've gone to detention ya know! Don't you want to get into a nice college, and have a great carrier?!"

Tristan stepped forward towards Joey. "Tea had a point Jou. I mean, yea im a slacker at times, but I still need the grades for college. I mean, geez, we have the oshniagi exams coming up soon." (final exams determine like SATs for acceptance in colleges).

Joey looked at his friends with hurt, and exsasperation. "c'mon guys!" its not that bad. I will do fine on my exams. No worries ok?' "I mean come on! You don't think ill pass them or somethin'? Joey teased. His friends were silent. Joey sweatdroped, then looked to his best friend Yugi. Yugi always took his side when in crisis. Yet, this time Yugi averted his violet eyes away from Joey, and whispered, "Sorry Joey, but I have to agree with them on this. You have to come back to reality, and realize you have to grow up an act like an adult."

Joey could not believe Yugi was taking their side. It hurt. He lowered his head slightly so they wouldn't be able to see his painfilled amber eyes. _They don't know the nightmare reality is for me. Dreaming is the only thing that keeps me alive, and somewhat happy besides them. But they will never understand will they? _While Joey had his head lowered he said in a fast pace, "Look guys, I gotta run, im late enough as it is, and my dad's gonna kill me. See ya tomorrow! With that said, Joey ran off in the direction of his house.

Tea: "Joey!!" She tries to reach out for him, but misses. She watches Joey with sorrow and guilt in her eyes.

Tristan put a hand on Tea's right shoulder and look at the direction Joey ran off to. "don't worry tea, he'll be ok, just let him blow off some steam, hell be back to himself in a few days, you'll see.

Yugi, standing next to tea on the left stayed silent. He looked in the direction Joey ran off with concern and ssadness in his violet eyes_. I don't think that's the only thing bothering him. Joey hasn't been himself for a full week. Somethings wrong, but what? What's wrong Joey? What should I do to help you?_


End file.
